


Who is Angela, Bunnylove?

by Yana801



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Kindness, Regrets, about the new hero, aloof, even A.I becomes a bit insane, random conversation, the new support arrives, untold pasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana801/pseuds/Yana801
Summary: Some of Kagura's friends begin to discuss about the person whom she taken fond of when helping her-the beautiful and cute healer, named Angela. Yet, only some people knew who she really is.





	Who is Angela, Bunnylove?

**Author's Note:**

> This story basically represents the first day of the new hero being released in the game, Angela Bunnylove. After reading her lore, it came a thought how she from pure and innocent became a bit dark and corrupt after losing her father. So, that's why she wanted to suffer Alpha more. I will make another story of their encounter later on.

(On a fine sunny morning, the omnyoji went out for a slow walk to register herself at the arena when she stumbles upon a girl that made her fall.)

Kagura: "Oh! Ouch... I'm sorry there I didn't see you."

Angela: "That's alright. I'm fine." *helps Kagura stand up* "How are you? Are you hurt anywhere? Let me heal you."

Kagura: "Wow! You are a healer? I feel much better, thank you!"

Angela: "You're welcome."

Kagura: "I see you are new here. I never seen you before."

Angela: "Yes, I'm here to participate an event held at this village. It says I have to register first at the arena."

Kagura: "Oh, your first time here I see! Then let me show you the way to the arena then."

Angela: "I am grateful by your kindness miss?

Kagura: "My name is Kagura. Just call me by my name. You are?"

Angela: "I'm Angela, Bunny Love."

Kagura: "Your title? Well, it could be seen by that rabbit ears of yours. You looked so cute."

Angela: "Thank you very much."

(Started walking and chat with each other.)

Kagura: "So who recommend you to enter this event?"

Angela: "I was invited by someone called Game Master. Then I remembered Bruno talked about how fun it was. I joined it because to train myself better in helping people beside me."

Kagura: "I am glad you have positive intention in you! Your words are heartwarming."

Angela: "Thank you for your compliments. I sincerely assist people who are in need."

Kagura: "That's very kind!"

Angela: "And also... I want to kill that cyborg many times, virtually..."

Kagura: "Eh?"

Angela: "Are we there yet?"

(They arrived at the stadium and at the counter, Angela registered herself and retrieves a Bracer. After the explanation, both Kagura and Angela went separate ways. Kagura went back to the hotel and she entered the dining room to have some hot tea after the cold morning walks. She then headed to her group, consist of Aurora, Odette, Saber, Minatour, which she saw sitting and having conversations.)

Kagura: "Hello everyone!"

Minatour: "Hello there!"

Saber: *waves*

Odette: "Oh here you are Kagura! If you would join us for tea, it will be delightful."

Aurora: "Yes, pleasantly Kagura for you have stories to share I presume?"

Kagura: *laughs* "I was to have tea too. For your sake, I'll narrate my activities for you all. You see, I was on my way to register myself and accidentally stumble with a cute and kind angel! And her name resembles it too. After I helped her, she said she wanted to join the competition."

Aurora: "She is new in the village?"

Kagura: "Yes. I showed her the way to the arena and both me and her registered ourselves."

Saber: "Do you mean, that she is also a VIP?"

Kagura: "Now that you mention it Saber, she does register on the same section and counter as me..."

Odette: "She must be a new hero! But, I never heard of rumors about it."

Minatour: "What role is she, Kagura?"

Kagura: "That's the most interesting thing, Minatour! She is maybe a supporter as when I fell, she healed me to apologize, and it was heavenly!"

Minatour: "A fellow support! She is worth my attention!"

Aurora: *sighs* "It will trouble many heroes... Last time when Diggie appeared, mostly the team with him in it wins."

Saber: "It all depends on the roles teamed up with him."

Kagura: "I agree... But! She is very cute and gentle!"

Saber: "From the outside, she is still an angel, but after her father died, you cannot underestimate her..."

All except Saber: "W-What?!"

Saber: "Excuse for the slipped information. I read her background story four days ago."

Odette: "Then why didn't you said you knew this hero from the start?"

Saber: "I don't like to interrupt smooth conversations except if they get in the wrong path, or absurd."

Kagura: "But is it true, Saber? That, she suffered a precious loss?..."

Saber: *nods* "But let us pretend we never knew. Because it would mean to invade her personal life as she probably doesn't want anyone to discover her weakness."

Minatour: "I agree. It is rude and unforgivable! We cannot let her recall painful memories."

Aurora: "Sympathy, even I would freeze someone if they ask me for my background story."

Odette: "She deserves others' love. Even though she faced hardships, she still helped others. She is a very strong child."

Kagura: "Yea! I think you're wrong Saber. She is still an angel, even deep down."

Saber: "...Well, it's how you all thought she would be, but let me give you all a simple reminder. She would head for the kill, cold-blooded and will never let her opponents escape..."

Kagura: "Um...That is creepy, Saber."

Saber: "Oh it should made you all shiver for a second as Angela, Bunnylove, isn't as merciful as you might think."

(Minatour, Odette, Aurora and Kagura looked at each other with disappointment as if thought Saber was the kind to unlikely accept the possible changes of a person. What they did not know, as Saber and other of his two friends, Bruno and Alpha do, that this particular new hero is not human. Saber just continues to drink his tea without explaining the exact details of Angela and let the story end there.)

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> There is a reason as to why Saber didn't join Bruno's group. It's because their group is too loud (with Lolita's fujoshiness, Alpha's sass, also Harley's annoying behavior.) So he founded Kagura's group is more quiet than everyone else and started to join them just doing small, decent talks and doing their own stuffs. Even though he could join Estes's group (which is the most quiet group), but he hated Lancelot, which I will reveal why in my other stories.


End file.
